


s01e04 Phantom Traveler

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Supernatural, Hale Encounters | Derek/Dean [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Supernatural Story, First Meetings, S01E04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Truth be told, I only recently started listening to Lynyrd Skynyrd. My sister came home to me playing REO Speedwagon and suggested I check them out. I wasn’t disappointed,” he smirked at the man and took a glance forward to the chair in front of him. That chair was actually the one his sister was sleeping in. </p><p>“Speedwagon’s an awesome band. And I would’ve suggested the same if I knew you at the time, man,” he crossed his arms over his chest and Derek then noticed how relaxed he was now. He didn’t seem scared at all and didn’t seem to see it himself. The wolf reached out a hand and smiled widely.</p><p>“Derek Hale,” he inwardly faltered when he gave his last name, thankful that the hunter didn’t see the little waver.</p><p>“Dean Winchester,” the man replied, his hand coming out to shake his and he nodded. “Nice to meet you, man. Also, check out Steppenwolf, they’re pretty good,” Derek chuckled with a nod of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	s01e04 Phantom Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Laura's alive in this one, whoop whoop!

“C’mon, that can’t be normal!” the hunter next to him worried, his voice easily showing his fear. If Derek knew that he’d be sat a few inches away from the people that usually killed his kind, he would’ve waited for the next plane. Instead, he was feeling sorry and giving him unseen worried looks every now and again.

“Hey, hey. It’s just a little turbulence,” the brother tried to comfort and it just made him want to laugh a little. He didn’t think that hunters would be afraid of anything since they hunted the things that scared people, and yet, this guy was proving him completely wrong.

“Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I’m freaking four!” he hissed in a whisper at his sibling. They sounded a bit like him and Laura, the way they spoke to each other anyway. Derek had actually been listening to them since they first got on the plane and he was instantly aware of why he smelt sulphur. It was only recently that he’d learnt about Demons.

“You need to calm do-,”

“Well, I’m sorry, I can’t!” the hunter cut the other off, really seeming too nervous for all this. He really, _really_ wanted to laugh, but he would’ve felt like a dick afterwards.

“Yes you can,” the other responded, still as calm and composed as before.

“Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it’s not helping,” he hissed.

“Listen, you’re panicking, and wide open to demonic posses-,”

“I know! I can’t help it!” the freaked out hunter shot back, seeming more frightened and flustered than before. Should he help out? He was pretty sure distractions worked, something random maybe. The guy was humming Metallica earlier, maybe talking about bands would help.

“Why not hum another song?” he suggested, turning to look at the man to see him staring, his eyes freaked and searching and his eyebrows raised.

“What?” he asked like he didn’t hear him.

“Hum an ACDC song,” he shrugged. “Or Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin. What about Lynyrd Skynyrd? You like them?” he asked casually and little curiously.

“Yea-yeah-uh... I like all of the above, actually,” he answered, a little suspiciously, but Derek took no mind of it and continued.

“Which one’s your favourite?”

“Well, that’s a tough one... uh... It’d have to be a draw between Sabbath and Skynyrd. Nothing comes as close to ‘freaking awesome’ like Paranoid and Simple man. Best songs ever,”

“Truth be told, I only recently started listening to Lynyrd Skynyrd. My sister came home to me playing REO Speedwagon and suggested I check them out. I wasn’t disappointed,” he smirked at the man and took a glance forward to the chair in front of him. That chair was actually the one his sister was sleeping in. She was always practically comatose when they flew. She never woke up unless she needed the toilet or the plane was landing. No one could really wake her up, he’d tried.

“Speedwagon’s an awesome band. And I would’ve suggested the same if I knew you at the time, man,” he crossed his arms over his chest and Derek then noticed how relaxed he was now. He didn’t seem scared at all and didn’t seem to see it himself. The wolf reached out a hand and smiled widely.

“Derek Hale,” he inwardly faltered when he gave his last name, thankful that the hunter didn’t see the little waver.

“Dean Winchester,” the man replied, his hand coming out to shake his and he nodded. “Nice to meet you, man. Also, check out Steppenwolf, they’re pretty good,” Derek chuckled with a nod of his own.

“I’ll give them a try. And I’d suggest something for you, but I’m pretty sure you’d know every band I listen to and thensome,” he was, he was actually very sure that this guy knew a lot more than he did in this type of genre of music. Laura and this guy could probably go for hours talking about music.

“Probably, I like the old stuff.  My brother, Sammy here keeps trying to get me to update my music, but that ain’t gonna happen,” he looked just passed the man, seeing the other hunter and he gave a crooked smile and nod, seeing the knowing look in his eyes as he turned to him. He must’ve seen what Derek was doing.

“Dude, you listen to Ratt,” the other man then said to his brother, his arms crossed and his head turned. “Seriously, you’re 26 and you listen to music that came out when dad was our age and a little younger,” 26? He was a few years older than him. They way he looked he was expecting him to be the same age. He looked maybe 23, at most. Derek was only 22.

“And what’s wrong with listening to the old classics?” his eyes shot wide and he turned to look forward, seeing his sister sitting there with a look on her face as she stared at Dean’s brother.

“Uh-...I...” he stuttered. Derek decided to save him.

“Hey, Laura. Have a nice nap?” he asked, getting her attention. She smiled back at him and groggily stood, patting him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, it was okay. Now answer my damn question,” she crossed her arms and turned back to the hunter. She was probably awake to go to the toilets, but heard him dis her type of music. Laura hated that kind of attitude, even Derek was afraid of her sometimes.

“Laura, either sit or go to the bathroom, there’s a cart coming,” he pointed out and his sister eyed him before leaving. She must’ve seen the pleading in his eyes and he was sure she knew what they were. He was just being a little protective and didn’t want them to shoot her if he or she slipped up.

“That your sister?” Dean asked him with a sort of stunned expression, pointing a finger at her back when she finally reached the toilets.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, knowing they saw the tension leave him.

“She’s...-uh...” Sam trailed off.

“Vicious? Scary? Blunt? All of the above?” he responded, his voice slightly quieter than before, hoping that he was silent enough she didn’t catch it with all the other people talking. “’Cause she is,” he nodded in return, a little hesitantly, like he wasn’t really sure he should’ve answered with that.

“Who’s the oldest? You or her?” the brother asked, gesturing between him and the bathroom.

“She is, by about three years,” you’d swear she was older than that with the way she acted with him, like his mother. After the fire, all her childishness and immaturity left and she was responsible, protective, caring. She’d changed so much to protect him and keep him safe, like what an older sibling should be in the bad times. “And she’s a damn good sister,” he muttered the last part, not actually realizing he said it until it slipped through his lips.

“What’d you mean?” he took a quick glance at Dean, seeing the slightly furrowed brow and he swallowed what was growing in his throat. He didn’t know if he should be elaborating on it, didn’t know if what he would say would mean anything to them...

“A... a few years ago, there was... a fire...” he paused, taking another glance at the two, but only for a split second. He could see the huge slam of realization hit their faces and he couldn’t look at them, deciding to turn away. “There’s only me and Laura left. We were broken, the world was dead to me. I ignored everyone, hid myself away, didn’t bother eating for weeks. Laura had to force feed me for a while. She... she was hurting, just as bad as I was and... She just got on with it, got on with life, trying to pick everything up. She got a few jobs to pay for where we lived after leaving home, she fed us, tried getting me back into the world. She saved me, she protected me, she’s my big sister, you know? It’s... it’s what older sisters or brothers do, it’s what they’re supposed to do. They’re supposed to pick you up when you fall, fix you when you’re broken, heal you when you’re hurting...” he trailed off for about there, looking down into his lap. He decided to shut up at that point, not bothering to look at the two when he knew they were still staring at him.

“See? He gets it. The older sibling’s supposed to look after the younger kids ass, even if he doesn’t want it, and Derek’s not complaining,” he couldn’t help the smile that grew at his words. He knew that he was teasing his brother, but he found it funny. He then remembered something... something from when he went to the bathroom earlier into their flight. They were looking for a demon right? The guys with the black eyes? They smell strongly of sulphur?

“Hey, guys...” he looked at them, seeing the two turn to him with a curious look. “You guys are looking for a demon, right?” that was when he saw their faces change, giving him shocked and very incredulous expressions.

“We-uh... you heard all that?” Sam asked, really hesitantly.

“Yeah, I’m sitting right next to you two,” he pointed out, rather matter-of-factly with a smirk. Obviously he could hear them even if he wasn’t sitting right next to them.

“Uh... and you believe us?” Dean asked, both eyebrows raised high as he stared at him.

“Yeah, We’ve come across a few things after we left home. It’s still unbelievable, but fact is fact,” he shrugged, seeing the two eye each other before nodding at him, still suspicious and curious. Sam leaned a little forward, into his brothers’ space and he whispered.

“So, what do you know? Why’d you bring it up?”

“You might want to check out the pilot. I passed him earlier and his eyes flashed black for a second,” he lied. They never flashed back, but the man smelled too much of sulphur to be human. Even Laura pointed it out to him, telling him that they were going to get off and warn the women and men walking the carts, but then the hunters showed up. She told him to find a way to tell them, to get their help. Even if they were hunters, not all were bad. He’d learnt that just by speaking to these two, though they didn’t know what he was.

“Aright... uh, thanks, Derek,” Dean nodded, the two moving to stand up. The older brother patted him on the shoulder, giving him a smile. “And don’t forget about Steppenwolf,” he grinned before giving another pat and then stepping away, the younger one following behind. Hopefully they could sort all this out and the plane would land safely.

He turned his head to look down the aisle to see his sister coming back, almost glaring at the younger hunter as they passed. He wasn’t lying before, with what he said about his sister. She really did bring him back.

“You have poor choice in friends. One, the younger one doesn’t like our music and two, they’re both hunters. I mean, really?” he just chuckled and sat there, reaching a hand up to rub his face before speaking.

“Have you heard of Steppenwolf? Dean suggested them,”

“So, you know their names, too, great...”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the feels, Derek talking about the family and Laura was hard to write without feeling really bad :/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
